The Reawakened
by Nitsud
Summary: Issac, Mia, Ivan and Garret are thrown into a new story of conflict and romance. For some reason, enemies though long dead have reappeared. How could this happen?


Golden Sun Fanfiction

Chapter one: Reawaking

A storm rages from outside...

Issac.

...

Issac!

Issac arose, nearly flying from his cot. Cold sweat covered his proud features and his light brown hair was platted to his head. For a moment he was reliving that terrible day...

"Issac!" His mother had awoken him to a storm much like the current. He had quickly rose and dressed, using his catch beads to grab distant objects he needed. "Your father is with the elders attempting to hold back the boulder, have you everything you need?" his mother inquired calmly. He nodded. "Then I need you to head into town, no, no arguments. Head to town and see if you can lend a hand there." He had to obey, he headed south but was blocked by a fallen boulder. He would have to find an alternate path... He headed north, thinking to swing west when he spotted Garret, a boy his age and long time friend. Garret after a moment noticed him and decided that attempting to pull a chest larger than himself was out of the question and that his life was more important. They traveled together... soon their lives would change...

"Issac?!" Mia pleaded. He snapped out of this memory, wondering why he would be forever plagued by shouting! Mia leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his. He awakened much more quickly now. "Are you okay?" She asked warmly, and suddenly everything was indeed much better. "Yeah, I was just having a bad dream, what's going on? Wheres Ivan and Garret?" he responded. "Ivan is reading again while I wake you and Garret hasn't come in from the village yet." Another bolt of lightening struck nearby, reminding him once more of that day... "Issac!!" Mia demanded again. "Geez, i'm here, i'm okay! Alright?" he said more harshly then he meant. She looked taken aback and he reached for he, gently brushing her lips back. He always admired her, blue hair the always glowed in the darkest light, soft perfect features and just a bit shorter than himself. He became aware of her once more, looking curiously into his eyes. She rose then, bringing him with her.

Then came a loud bang followed by Garrets voice. "Issac!!" he yelled. "For the love of GOD! Whaaaattttt!!" Issac slammed back. Garret was looking rather pale, the storm must have awoken his memories as well... But he was also blushing, and a small feeling of humor came into Issac's eyes. "Issac, the girls here are nuts, the village is in the worst storm in a century and they want to smooch and hug!" he stammered, bolting the door. "Hahaha!" Ivan exploded, laughing uncontrolled. "Will you never learn anything? Geez." Mia handed Issac and Garret empty glasses they quickly lifted to their lips, the contents filling with water even as they drank. "Thanks Mia" they said in unison, unsurprised.

It was then that they heard the rumbling. Garret and Issac looked at one another with horror written on their faces. They had heard this sound before. Mia caught the glance and looked to Ivan. "Ivan?". Before she hardly had the sentence out he was already responding, "I see a boulder just outside the village, falling strait for us. It's huge Mia!" he stuttered to her. Issac and Garret worked in unison, garret blasted the door away, leaving smolder and ashes in his wake. Issac jumpped through and was heading for the boulder, sprinting. Just before he was close enough Garret used his psynergy to push the boulder back ad Issac gathered his energy. He pulled his sword out, thinking of a fast way to finish this and slammed it down to the earth scream "RAGNAROK!". A huge sword flew from the sky, smashing the boulder into the ground and crushing it. Garret let go his push and looked to Issac. The entire village then wavered a moment and the storm was gone, no sign of the boulder except the marks from the ragnarok attack from Issac. "What's going on here?" Garret said in disbelief. They could hear a laughter, seemingly from far away. Ivan then raised his hands and the sky clouded once more. "I can sense them, they are leaving the village at great speed. I'll finish this." He simply stated. And he was gone. Mia made a movement with her hands and a wonderfully crafted looking glass formed. Looking through it she could see Ivan in the distance. "He caught them!" She said proudly. "We better hurry along, he may need some back-up." Garret reasoned. The others were quick to follow.

Ivan was taken aback. Who he saw before himself was impossible! How could they have survived? Saturos and Menardi! There was no doubt about it... Saturos with his upthrust blue hair and cocky smile, Menardi with her eyes, calm and evil. They looked as if they would attack, but seeing Issac, Mia and Garret coming they slowly became smoke and disappeared. Issac came slowing, seeing them just before they disappeared. "How...?" was all he could get out. "They're back." stated Ivan.


End file.
